marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Fanfare Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Werewolves (worshippers of the Wolf Gods) Other Characters: * ** ** ** (named Verdanda in this story) * * * ** ** ** * * (named Hildigunn and Hildy in this story) * Volstagg's children ** ** * * * * (Una's mother, name unrevealed) * (Una's father) Locations: * ** ** Stag's Head Inn ** Wolf's Castle * Items: * Sacred Well of Wyrd * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Charles Vess | Inker3_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle3 = untitled | Synopsis3 = Pinup of this issue's cover recoloured. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Charles Vess | Inker4_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle4 = untitled | Synopsis4 = Pinup similar to the cover of Marvel Fanfare #35. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Charles Vess | Inker5_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle5 = untitled | Synopsis5 = Pinup of the cover of Marvel Fanfare #36 recoloured. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Charles Vess | Inker6_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle6 = untitled | Synopsis6 = Pinup of the cover of Marvel Fanfare #37 recoloured. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Mike Mignola | Inker7_1 = Mike Mignola | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle7 = untitled | Synopsis7 = Pinup | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Mike Mignola | Inker8_1 = Mike Mignola | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle8 = untitled | Synopsis8 = Pinup | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Mike Mignola | Inker9_1 = Mike Mignola | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle9 = untitled | Synopsis9 = Pinup | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Mike Mignola | Inker10_1 = Mike Mignola | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle10 = untitled | Synopsis10 = Pinup | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Mike Mignola | Inker11_1 = Mike Mignola | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle11 = untitled | Synopsis11 = Pinup | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Mike Mignola | Inker12_1 = Mike Mignola | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | Editor12_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle12 = untitled | Synopsis12 = Pinup | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Charles Vess | Inker13_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle13 = untitled | Synopsis13 = Pinup on back cover. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}